Other Fanfics
'Overview' 'Five Worlds War: The Invincible Gladiator by Darkmachines' The four Act of Order much fight together to face one of the most powerful Arrancar of all time. Skullak Tuma the Leader of the Privaron and the former Leader of the First Generation of Espada too. The Acts of Order much fight together and user all their power again an Arrancar that been alive over 1000 of year and learn a new power that was high then a Segunda Etapa. The most glorious battle of all time will be exciting, shocking, and very emotional too. The way of Honor is the path to a Honorable end. 'New Characters First Appearance' *Skullak Tuma(Main Antagonist) Five Worlds War: The Machine Invasion by Darkmachines One of the SternRitter has take over the Capital of Fiore. Now it up to the Alliance to free the Capital along with save Princess Husui from the powerful SternRitter and his Army of Machines and Living Robots. New Characters First Appearance * Jörg Mertzger (Main Antagonist) * Barricade (Squad Commander) * Blackout (Squad Commanser) * Scorponok * Rampage * Mixmaster * Long Haul * Sideways * Onslaught (Squad Commander) * Brawl * Bonecrusher * Grindor * Ancient Gear Army * Nitro Zeus (Squad Commander) * Mohawk * Dreadbot * Berserker * A to Z Army * Machine King's Army 'Five Worlds War: The Maiden of the God Slayers By Hewhoknows12' The war in Fiore might be over. But a Dark Secret from Earthland's past threatens to stop the Alliance advancement to the next world. It's up for the Acts of Order to journey to Pergrande Kingdom to stop this threat. Will they succeed ? You will just have to read and find out 'New Characters First Appearance' *Deifilia Pergrande(Main Antagonist) *Zacchary Pergrande(Crown Prince of the Pergrande Kingdom) *Eris. T Loki(Secondary Antagonist) *Bellona(Leader of the Pergrand Quartet) *Isis *Sunna *Tia *Nike 'Guest Characters' *Zephyr *Ain *Binz *Weyse *Furido *Fūka *Sue *Boze *Muramasa *Imitatia *Yoshino Sōma *Puzzle *Ganryu (Shinobi) *Eclipse Libra *Eclipse Ophichus *Eclipse Leo Five World War: The Eclipsing Shadow by Darkmachines Sagi's newest creation as been unleashed on the Sea of the Pirate World. With three Fleet already fighting to destroy a powerful Barrier, the only two remaining Fleet must work together to stop this Powerful Weapon and defeat the powerful Unit that controls it too. New Characters First Appearance * Kiiro Eclipse (Main Antagonist) * Arturo Plateado (Main Antagonist) * Leo Vega * Rey Tiburon * Patros * Aldegor * Menis * Fran Santonio * Yin and Yang * Roka Paramia * Lance Tiburon/ Hammerhead Arrancar * Carolyn/ Unnamed Female Arrancar * Cloning Arrancar * Durge * Blitzwing * Dropkick * Shatter Mobile Suits * Zaku I * Zaku II (five) * Gouf * Gouf Custom * Leo (three) * Aries (three) * Taurus * Virgo * Dom (three) * Gogg (two) * Z'Gok * Hygogg * Acguy (three) * Zock * Gyan * Gelgoog Five Worlds War: Other Tales By Hewhoknows12 Ever wonder the Alliance does in their spare time well join us as take on their tales and crazy adventures. Upcoming Fanfics Category:Terminology Category:Spin-Off